User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Polly's Pocket Posse Adventure
Plot After ending up in Hilary's world, Polly, Lila, Shani and Nicholas meet a girl named Hilary and she even helps them when evil poachers threatens Australia's wildlife. Trivia *This movie is live-action. Cast #Kelly Sheridan as Polly Pocket #Kira Tozer as Lila #Kate Higgins as Shani #Sam Vincent as Nicholas #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Erin Matthews as Sheila #Michael Daingerfield as Campbell Rubin #Asheligh Ball as Kanga #Andrea Libman as Roo #Tara Strong as Kylie #Jay Gragnani as Joey #Melissa Rauch as Jewel Transcript (The movie starts off with Polly placing her locket on a portal.) *Polly: "There!" *Lila: "Are you sure about this, Pol." *Shani: "I'm kind of nervous about visiting a new world." *Polly: "Shani, Shani, Shani. Didn't I ever tell you that a girl named Hilary wants us to come visit her. Lila recorded the video of Hilary's voice that was calling out to us." *Hilary: "Magic Water! We need your assistance. Can you get a message to the Pocket Posse. We want them to come and visit us. Like now!" *Polly: "Ya See. Hilary wants us to come and have fun with her and her kangaroo pal, Kipper." *Nicholas: "Yeah, right! Do we have to go." *Polly: "Yeah! With Pierce at work, Griselle and Gwen on vacation and Mom, Dad And Paxton gone out shopping. I'm sure we'll get home by supper, besides when we leave here, Time will stand still while we're gone and no one will know the secret of the Pocket Locket." *All: "Let's Go!" *Polly: "One more thing! I programmed the locket to make sure it works in Hilary's world. Okay! Ready?" *All: "Ready! Let's Go!" (They dashed through the portal. In Hilary's World, Kipper and Hilary are waiting for Polly's arrival.) *Hilary: "I wonder if Polly got our message, Kipper!" *Kipper: "I'm sure they'll be here right about...Now!" (In a magic sparkle, Polly, Lila, Shani and Nicholas appeared.) *All: (Screaming). *Hilary: "Huh." *Polly: (Gasps)"It's Hilary! Go Big!" (In a magic flash, they grow to their normal size.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Polly! I'm glad you got our message." *Polly: "Hi Hilary!" *Lila: "Is that Hilary." *Shani: "Wow!" *Nicholas: "Hi. I'm Nicholas! So, why'd you called us here to your world." *Hilary: "I called you all here because tomorrow we're going on vacation to Australia." *All: (Cheering). (The next day, Hilary was all packed and ready to go to Australia.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! You're ready, hon." *Hilary's Dad: "We're leaving in five minutes." *Hilary: "Be there in a minute." *Polly: "Okay! We're ready! Oh, one last thing, can you keep us and the locket as a secret when we get to Australia?" *Hilary: "You bet! I'm kind of great at keeping secrets from everyone!" *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! Time to go!" *Polly: "Okay! Australia! Here we come! Tiny Power!" (With a magic flash, Polly, Lila, Shani and Nicholas shrunk down to size and they went in Hilary's backpack so they'll be out of sight.) *Hilary: "C'mon Kipper! Let's go to Australia!" (A couple of hours later, they made it to Australia.) *Hilary's Dad: "Here we are, Hilary. Australia!" *Polly: "Psst." *Hilary: "Uh. Kipper and I just remembered that we have to go look out the window." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay! We'll wait here on the chairs until you're ready to go settle in at camp." (Hilary and Kipper went to the window.) *Hilary: "So. How was the ride." *Polly: "Kind of tiring." *Nicholas: "Shani's a little queasy about Lila's perfume." *Hilary: "Oh my. Maybe next time when we go somewhere, I'll hide you in my pockets." *Polly: "Maybe, you're right. And speaking of pockets, Go Big!" (In a magic flash, Polly and her friends return to normal size.) *Hilary: "You've got a really nice locket, Polly." *Polly: "Thanks! It had been passed down to Prudence Pocket, the founder of Littleton, and then it chose my Grandma, until Griselle becomes a villain to steal the locket and shrink everyone in Littleton for her models. Until, I set things right during Melody's Concert." *Hilary: "Prudence Pocket, Griselle Grande. Melody? Are they your friends, ancestors and enemies." *Polly: "Yeah! When Griselle became the new mayor Bain of Littleton, our friend, Nicholas had to join us in order to stop Griselle." *Hilary: "Cool!" *Polly: "Grandma also says that the locket would be dangerous in the wrong hands. So you need to keep it a secret. Okay!" *Hilary: "Okay!" *Kipper: "Hilary's great at keeping secrets, even when she has fun in her imagination. Right, Hilary." *Hilary: "Of course, Kipper. Oh my, I almost forgot to introduce ourselves to some new friends, I was just saving the best for last, this is Kipper, my kangaroo pal." *All: "Hi Kipper!" *Kipper: "G'day Mates!" *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary, ya ready." *Hilary: "Crikey! We'll talk about it, later. Quick, in here." *Polly: "Tiny Power!" (In a magic flash, they shrunk down.) *Hilary: "Whoa! You're so tiny and small." *Polly: "C'mon Hilary! Let's Go!" (They hide in Hilary's pouch belt and she hurries to join her Mom and Dad.) *Hilary: "Okay! Ready to go camping." (They drive off to an Outdoor Adventure Camp in Australia.) *Hilary: "I'm gone out exploring." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay! But make sure you're back before supper." *Hilary: "Alright!" (Hilary raced off.) *Hilary: "Okay! Now, where should we start." (They hear a horn in the distance.) *Hilary: "Oh my. Someone's calling us." (Hilary rushes off and finds Sheila sounding the trumpet.) *Hilary: "Hi Sheila. I've got some new friends that Kipper and I want you to meet." *Sheila: "No time to explain, mate. An Albatross named Jewel is stuck in a cage that's hanging on a tree branch." *Hilary: "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll help her." *Sheila: "Righto! Hop on! Jewel needs help." (Hilary hops on Sheila and she hops over to the tree where Jewel is caught.) *Sheila: "She's right up there!" *Hilary: "Hi Jewel!" *Jewel: "Hi Hilary! Guess what." *Hilary: "You're stuck and need help rescuing." *Jewel: "Yeah!" (Hilary gets off Sheila, allowing Polly and her friends got on solid ground.) *Lila: "A ride from a kangaroo and not a strand out of place. Ooh! I love that hairspray." *Polly: "What's going on." *Hilary: "Jewel the Albatross needs help rescuing. I know you're small enough to help her, but how can you reach her up there." *Polly: "Easy. Go Big!" (In a magic flash, Polly grew back to normal size and she gets out the quadcopter out of her backpack.) *Polly: "This quadcopter will help us rescue Jewel. Ready for your ride, Hilary." *Hilary: "You bet." *Polly: "Tiny Power!" (In a magic flash, Polly and Hilary shrunk down.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"I'm little." (In another magic flash, fairy wings appear.) *Hilary: "Whoa! And I can fly." *Polly: "Now let's go save Jewel. Lead the way, Hilary!" (Hilary flies up on a branch with Polly and her friends flying behind.) *Hilary: "Okay Jewel. I'm just gonna unite the rope and you'll be safe. Shani, Lila, I need a little help over here." (Lila and Shani went over to Hilary.) *Hilary: "I need you girls to help me cut the rope." (Lila and Shani went down and managed to cut the rope and then Sheila catches the cage, upon falling.) *All: (Cheering). *Jewel: "Thanks Guys!" *Hilary: "Glad you're safe, Jewel." *Polly: "Time to get back on solid ground." (They fly down.) *Polly: "Go Big!" (In a magic flash, Hilary, Polly and her friends grow back to normal.) *Hilary: "Glad you're okay, Jewel." *Jewel: "Thanks a lot for saving me." *Polly: "You're welcome, Jewel." (Suddenly, they hear ringing.) *Hilary: "Look. A little field mouse. It looks like it's stuck. Here, if I can just." (But after Hilary united it, the ground gave way and she fell and an alarm was sounded.) *Polly: "Quick everyone, Hide!" (Kipper, Sheila, Jewel, Polly and her friends all ran to hide as three poachers appear.) *Poacher #1: "We got you now, little girl." *Poacher #2: "You're coming with us. Let's go!" *Poacher #3: "Campbell Rubin will be so proud of us." *Hilary: "Pocket Posse! Help me!" *Kipper: "Crikey! Hilary's in big trouble. Sheila and I will go warn Hilary's Mom and Dad, Pocket Posse! Go save Hilary! I'm counting on you mates!" *Polly: "You got it, Kipper!" (Polly gets out her SUV car from her backpack and placed it on the ground.) *Polly "Tiny Power!" (In a magic flash, Polly and her friends shrunk down. They drive off to follow Hilary.) *Polly: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Hilary: "Pocket Posse! Help!" (Polly presses a button and a loudspeaker appeared.) *Polly: "We're coming, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Hurry!" *Polly: "Nicholas, take the wheel." *Shani: "Polly, be careful!" *Polly: "Go Big!" (In a magic flash, Polly grew back to normal sized and managed to unlock the cage door.) *Hilary: "Thanks!" *Polly: "Now let's get you to safety! Tiny Power!" (In a magic flash, Polly and Hilary shrunk down and jumped in the SUV Car and it hides behind a rock.) *Hilary: "Has Kipper and Sheila came back." *Kipper: "We're over here, mates!" *Polly: "Great! Time to find out how they do. Go Big!" (In a magic flash, Polly and her friends returned to normal size.) *Kipper: "We just warned your parents about this situation and they said that they'll get the RCMP, right away." *Hilary: "Good! Because, I just found out that those poachers worked for Campbell Rubin. We have to stop him before it's too late. Because, who knows what could happen." (Meanwhile, two kids named Joey and Kylie came in.) *Joey: "We managed to capture the animals, sir." *Kylie: "Every last one." *Campbell Rubin: "Excellent. Maybe, we'll do something after all. Now go guard the doors, stop anyone from coming in." *Joey: "But..." *Campbell Rubin: "Now!" *Kylie: "As you wish, sir." (Meanwhile, two hopping mouses heard the commotion and went to see the Pocket Posse who was hunkered down behind a rock.) * Category:Blog posts